fanmadefandomcom-20200225-history
Ash Pan (Version 2) the Series Season 1
Original cast from the first and second stories are back. Characters introduced this season: Neverland News Studio reporters: The Dazzlings (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) Neverland News Studio workers: Professor Utonium (As chief editor), Mrs. Keane (As chief editor's wife), Brick, Boomer, Butch (As boom operators), Mitch Mitchelson (As self-absorbed, yet cowardly, cameraman), Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup (As secretary) (The Powerpuff Girls (1998)), and Captain Amelia (As boss) (Treasure Planet) Neverland police: Officer Jenny (Pokemon), Chief Clancy Wiggum, Lou, and Eddie (The Simpsons) Founder of Neverland News Studio: Dr. Doppler (Treasure Planet) Rosalina's husband: Lubba (Super Mario Galaxy 2) Neverland's jewel thief: Eris (Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas) Neverland thieves: Marv and Harry (Home Alone; In Season 2, they'll turn into a mutant orangutan and a mutant coyote respectively) Neverland friendly gangsters: The Gangreen Gang (The Powerpuff Girls (1998)) New London allies: Riku (Kingdom Hearts 3), Roxas, Namine (Kingdom Hearts 2), and Xion (Kingdom Hearts: 358/2 Days) New allies for Ash's team: Ashitaka, San, Kaya, Yakul, Moro, and the Wolf God Pups (Princess Mononoke; Moro will not die in this story franchise thankfully) K. Rool and Skurvy's crew's headmen: Dr. Neo Cortex and Uka-Uka (Crash Bandicoot) More new pirate crew members who are bounty hunters: Tiny Tiger, Dingodile, Koala Kong, Pinstripe Potoroo, Ripper Roo, Dr. Nitro Gin, Dr. N. Brio, Dr. Nefarious Tropy, Nitros Oxide, the Komodo Brothers, and Rilla Roo (Crash Bandicoot; Tiny, Dingodile, Koala, Pinstripe, Ripper, Rilla, and the Komodo Brothers will start off as humans, but then become mutants in Episode 2 of this season) Season 1 episode count: 8 Season 1 Episode 1: Tracks of the Bounty Hunter (Ash Pan (Version 2) Version) Synopsis: After rescuing the Dazzlings from K. Rool and Skurvy's crew and eleven new bounty hunter recruits, in the form of Doctors Nitro Gin, N. Brio, and Nefarious Tropy, Tiny Tiger, Dingodile, Koala Kong, Pinstripe Potoroo, Ripper Roo, Nitros Oxide, Rilla Roo, and the Komodo Brothers, Team Ash Ketchum agree to help them gain a story on the thefts of the equipment, only to discover K. Rool and Skurvy behind all of this for two mysterious culprits behind the curtain. Season 1 Episode 2: Pinstripe's Trap Part 1 Synopsis: Under Dr. Neo Cortex and Uka-Uka's request, K. Rool and Skurvy use their mutagen to turn Tiny Tiger, Dingodile, Koala Kong, Pinstripe Potoroo, Ripper Roo, Rilla Roo, and the Komodo Brothers into mutants in order to defeat Team Ash Ketchum. However, Rosalina, Lubba, and Li'l Luma witnessed the whole thing and steal the mutagen to show Team Ash Ketchum. After all was revealed, they decide to trump over their plot. Season 1 Episode 3: Pinstripe's Trap Part 2 Synopsis: Last left off from the end of Part 1, after Rosalina and Lubba are captured by K. Rool, Skurvy, and their crew, Team Ash Ketchum go through a series of booby traps in a cavern, and then fight some of the bounty hunters' new mutant forms, and Cortex's men to rescue them. Season 1 Episode 4: Jewels are Not a Girl's Best Friends (Ash Pan (Version 2) Version) Synopsis: While trying to investigate the jewel thefts, Chief Wiggum is mysteriously seduced by a mysterious woman named Samantha. Under suspicions however, Team Ash Ketchum must solve the mystery quickly and see if Samantha is connected to the thefts. (K. Rool, Skurvy, and their crew don't appear in this episode) Season 1 Episode 5: A Thing About Gods (Ash Pan (Version 2) Version) Synopsis: When Marv and Harry are hired by K. Rool and Skurvy into building Weasel Piranhas to hunt down Lubba, Rosalina, Team Ash Ketchum, and those involved with them, our heroes must go in and find out where the heart of the Weasel Piranhas is in order to shut them down completely, by kidnapping and making Tiny and Dingodile work together with them. Season 1 Episode 6: Klang and Blumiere's Excellent Adventure Synopsis: While test piloting a new vehicle for Team Ash Ketchum, Ash, Pikachu, NiGHTS, Serena, Link, Zelda, Aryll, Timpani, Klang, and Blumiere stumble upon K. Rool, Skurvy, and their crew's conspiracy plot to kidnap Officer Jenny and the Dazzlings and use them to find the mysterious power keg for Uka-Uka's body, and after the two targets have been kidnapped, the seven Team Ash Ketchum members, with Blumiere and Klang's plan, go to their rescue. Season 1 Episode 7: New Allies for Team Ash Pan Synopsis: After Team Mononoke arrives in Neverland through a portal on K. Rool and Skurvy's ship, they agree to help Team Ash Ketchum save both worlds from destruction by the enemy upon learning that they have the two same things in common; Honor and teamwork. Season 1 Episode 8: Ultimate Showdown (Ash Pan (Version 2) Version) Synopsis: Finally receiving a robot body for him by K. Rool, Skurvy, and Cortex, Uka-Uka begins his and Cortex's conquest on Neverland and the world, and it's up to our heroes to stop them. For series: Ash Pan (Version 2) the Series Category:Fan Fiction Category:Peter Pan Parodies